Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an array substrate and a driving method thereof.
A liquid crystal displays (LCD) has excellent characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, non-radiation, and the like, and has been dominating the current market of the flat panel display.
The main structure of a liquid crystal display is formed by bonding an array substrate and a color filter substrate and then injecting liquid crystal material therebetween. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of gate lines 11 for supplying scanning signals and a plurality of data lines 12 which are perpendicular to the gate lines and used for supplying data signals are provided on the array substrate. Pixel regions are defined by the gate lines 11 and the data lines 12, and each pixel region is provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) 13 as a switching element and a pixel electrode 14. A gate electrode 131 of the TFT 13 is connected with the corresponding gate line 11, a source electrode 132 of the TFT 13 is connected with the corresponding data line 12, and a drain electrode 133 of the TFT 13 is connected with the pixel electrode 14.
When the liquid crystal display is in operation, the gate lines are controlled by a gate driver 15 which comprises a plurality of gate driver ICs (Integrated Circuits); the data lines 12 are controlled by a source driver 16 which comprises a plurality of source driver ICs. In a line-sequence scanning mode, under the control of the gate driving signals generated by the gate driver ICs, the gate lines are turned on sequentially, and data voltages for the respective rows are transferred to the corresponding pixel electrodes 14 via the data lines 12 by the source driver ICs, so that the pixel electrodes 14 are charged to respective grey voltages for displaying corresponding grey scales and further display each frame of an image.